


First Encounter - Boo Seungkwan and Choi Hansol

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All Characters Introduced Finally!, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, New currency, Perceptive Characters, Philosophy, Pitiful Attempt at Comedy, Stand Alone, currency, market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: The talkative one frowned. “We want 100 Moons.”Soonyoung gaped.“100 Moons? That’s the equivalent of-”“2 Suns. We know. Look.” They looked around for any eavesdroppers. “We’ll give you the 2 Suns. Just give us the hundred.”“And may I ask how minors procured two suns?”They shifted.Could be read as a standalone, but still...CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung works at the Rice Market for a few days in a month along with being an Assassin for the Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol. He tries to keep a low profile.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	First Encounter - Boo Seungkwan and Choi Hansol

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> Its 6:15 am here and I have to get ready for my college day but seventeen is dragging me here to post this. And i don't regret it :)  
> I've finished writing 35 and god knows why my plans are extending and extending T_T

“Sir! Be reasonable! 5 Moons is too much!”

“I asked for broken rice! Not brown rice!”

Soonyoung sighed. What was with the market today? For the past five months he had been here, it was getting more and more noisy. But it didn’t matter. He had finally got a permanent job for a decent rice trader, handling the accounts.

_ Even here...clerical work...Joshua already has me doing Granary accounts for him for fun... _

“Ahjussi!”

Soonyoung didn’t recognise the voice and turned. Two boys, around the same age as the Crown Prince. One had yet to lose the fat on his cheeks and seemed more youthful than the other who had a hardened look on his face. Both seemed to be opposites. Yet they were always together whenever he had seen them around. 

In fact, upon recollection, his boss had often commented that the boys were reformed troublemakers who were hired by a fellow trader on goodwill. Rumors also had it that their mothers had abandoned them and they found each others’ company. It seemed a rather intriguing story. Maybe he could talk to them later. If they were affable. But they both seemed stiff. On guard. But even as they stared at him in anger, they were so innocent. 

He smirked.

_ Fun _

“Yah~ Call me hyung! I’m not that old.”

The older of the two scoffed. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

Soonyoung laughed.

“Fine! Let me be Hoshi-ahjussi! Then aren’t you both babies?” 

The talkative one grew red.

“We aren’t! We are working!”

“Working babies then~”

_ Jeonghan is really influencing me. _

“Yah!”

Soonyoung laughed in reply and turned to the second boy who had fixed him with an intense gaze. As if absorbing everything he was doing. Those were keen eyes.

“I’ll listen if he talks.” Soonyoung tried. That way he could know more about this duo. And from what he had seen, the quiet one was the smart one.

“Can you please exchange some money?” The boy was shifting a little at the attention but he was still pretty clear. He maintained eye contact. Soonyoung realised these boys were hardened by the streets in an instant. Naturally he felt a little pity, but it was more of respect that these boys had traversed so many difficulties to where they were now.

“Okay...how much?”

The talkative one frowned. “We want 100 Moons.”

Soonyoung gaped.

“100 Moons? That’s the equivalent of-”

“2 Suns. We know. Look.” They looked around for any eavesdroppers. “We’ll give you the 2 Suns. Just give us the hundred.”

“And may I ask how minors procured two suns?”

They shifted.

“We-We found it.” The quiet one said.

The other one slapped his companion’s shoulder.

“Where?”

Their lips were shut. Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to get to them in the direct approach it seemed. Maybe he could coax it out of them.

“So, I will give you the Moons if you answer a question and tell me your names.”

“Than what we’ve already answered?” 

“Cut the sass kid.” Soonyoung said. “Do you want the money or not?”

That promptly shut him up.

“Seungkwan.” The talkative one muttered. 

“Vernon.” Was all the other said.

The second one most likely hadn’t given his real name but it seemed to be foreign. BUt it didn’t matter. These boys were going to do something they would regret. The least Soonyoung could do was to try and dissuade them.

“What is work?”

They frowned. 

“When you do something.” Vernon replied.

“Ah. What if I pick up a sack of rice from here and put it two feet away. Is that work?”

They shook their heads.

“But I did something no?”

“When you put in effort.” Seungkwan said carefully.

Soonyoung started. When he wasn’t talking, this boy actually did some thinking. Maybe that was why these boys were friends. Vernon had realised that. And hadn’t left him since. They seemed to understand each other well and not quarrel or bicker. It was as if everything between them was natural.

“Close. Effort is part of it.” Soonyoung said when Seungkwan waved his hand in front of Soonyoung. He hadn’t realised he had drifted away.

“When you earn something.” Vernon tried.

Soonyoung smiled. “What do you mean earn?”

“You...you do something. productive...and you deserve your salary and get it.” Seungkwan pieced.

“Correct! Then, knowing what work is, do you want to take away what one has earned from their work?”

They looked down. Vernon only looked up later.

“We also want to feed ourselves hyung. The world is cruel and-”

“You shouldn’t add another one into the mix, ne?”

“So you are going to report us huh?” Seungkwan decided to shrink away to the centre of the street.

Soonyoung laughed. That would be the most idiotic thing he would do. Even if they had slashed him, he wouldn’t go to the guards and out himself as a Consort. Even if he went there as Hoshi, Seungcheol hyung would skewer him. He could even hear the yelling vaguely. Over the course of these months, he had gone on missions to various cities with Jun, Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Dokyeom. So much so that it became a staple of life. To ruin that for two boys seemed unlikely.

“Sorry. But no.”

That somehow attracted the youths towards him and they came closer.

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t risk earning my day’s wage for you both. Because I want to earn what I make. I know. It’s silly. But-”

“N-No. It isn’t.” Seungkwan stuttered out. He seemed to be blushing a little. Vernon on the other hand was giving him that intense stare again.

“Thank you! You both are too kind!”

“H-hyung, we want to learn. C-can you teach us?”

_ Awwwwwwww. Adorable! _

“Why do you want to learn from me? And what?”

“Accounts!” Vernon demanded

“Reading!” Seungkwan blurted.

Soonyoung frowned. They seemed at odds with each other. When they realised, they glared at each other.

“I can teach them to you...as long as you put those coins back.” Soonyoung said, ruffling Seungkwan’s hair. The boy resisted.

“Wait here! We’ll put it back and come! We both want to learn letters right? We’ll learn some letters today! Vernon-ah already reads some! And I learned my name from him!”

“Wow!” Soonyoung cheered. Vernon also nodded.

“I will go bring my book. We need materials.”

“No matter.. I have enough paper and ink.”

Vernon hesitated. “You come from a wealthy family don’t you Hoshi-ssi?”

Soonyoung paused. Of course they would know. They would be able to recognise a purse with suns a li away.

“Yes. I do. And are you okay with that?”

Vernon shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Seungkwan-hyung probably knew before I did and that’s why he approached you for money.”

Soonyoung filed it for later. These boys were really intelligent for their age.

Seungkwan ran up to them just in time for Soonyoung to ask them a question.

“Then maybe you can come visit me in my house one day. I have a small room where we can sit and practice.”

Seungkwan nodded eagerly. “Will we get food?”

“Which guest isn’t offered food?” Soonyoung said in a pompous tone. It incurred a riot of giggles from his audience. Seeing the adorable Dongsaengs, Hoshi just had to coo.

“Hyung! Stop!”

“Hyung, we don’t like that.”

_ Hyung. _

Soonyoung liked the sound of it.

~~~~~~From the Private Account of Royal Assassin, Hoshi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR  
> I LOVE THIS FIC! And I hope you all love it to T_T. The currency just hit me while I was writing and I just rolled with it and it came out beautifully. Vernon and Seungkwan I think are pretty smart when it comes to a person's background so....here you go!  
> PS: I think I kept a secret on what would happen the next fic pretty well this time uwu
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How is VERNON AND SEUNGKWAN'S RELATIONSHIP portrayed?  
>   
> TOMORROW: Jeonghan(Past)  
>  **POLL:  
>  Next set:  
> 1\. Jihoon(Present)  
> 2\. Soonyoung(Present)  
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR CHOICE AND ANSWER BELOW  
> **  
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
